Brother Trouble
by Belle Charzar 19
Summary: What if Souta fell into the past and found Kouga? How would this change the dynamic between them? (BTW I'm completely ignoring that canon Souta is a teenager because it doesn't fit the image I have in my head. In this, he is about 8 years old which explains his more childish tendencies. :) Thanks for understanding!) Read if you want, the rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Before I forget, DO NOT OWN (sadly). Also, sorry if I misspell some of the more Japanese words- I'm kind of just guessing based on what I've seen in other writers' works; thank you for your patience! If I do misspell something like that, please let me know in a review! :)**

Brother Trouble

_Chapter 1: Souta POV_

I've been running for days, sleeping in high trees at night, when all of a sudden I collide into someone. I look up at who I ran into and realize it's a youkai. I cry out, "Please don't eat me!" as the youkai stares at me blankly.

"I'm not gonna eat ya, kid." He barks gruffly. He's turning to leave when I scramble up and grab his arm in desperation.

"If you're not going to eat me, will you maybe help me instead?" The youkai raises an eyebrow at me. "Please?" I plea.

He looks at me critically, shakes me off, and demands even as his eyes look softer than before, "What? What do you need help with? That will determine if I help."

"Please, I-I'm trying to find my sister! I'm lost, and-and youkai can typically find people really fast, right?" I'm crying as a I speak and quickly wipe my face on my arms, but it isn't very successful because I just keep crying.

His eyes are even softer, and this time, his voice has a kind edge as he says, "Why would I know your sister?" I just cry harder, and he sighs rubbing his face wearily, "Fine, kid, describe your sister, tell me anything you can about her, and I'll tell you if I know her, if I don't, I won't be able to help you. I will instead bring you to a human village where you can be taken care of, alright?"

I nod and hiccup. He chuckles and cleans my face off gently, then he looks at me expectantly. "My neechan is the best! She's a Priestess and can shoot a bow! She's strong and kind. She's so nice! She is the best nee-chan on the planet! I miss her so much, all the time!" I can see that he's annoyed, so I continue in a more subdued voice, "He-her name is Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. She travels with a half demon named Inuyasha, a demon slayer named Sango, a monk named Miroku, a cat demon named Kirara, and a fox demon child named Shippo." I noticed that he froze when I said her name and was getting hopeful. After a moment's pause of him just starting at me, "D-do you know her? If you don't, maybe you know one of her friends! She has a friend that she's told me all about, his name is Kouga; he's a super-duper strong wolf demon, er leader?" His eyebrows shot up in surprise, so I just keep going. "He has two friends who call her sister because he, er, likes her? She told me he told her he loved her really soon after he met her. She talked to Okaa-san about him saying that it was confusing or something. But, she talks about him a lot, so I bet if you know him, he'd help me! She said that he's brave, strong, loyal, and honorable! Surely he'd help me find her! Oh maybe you don't know him, but maybe you know his two friends," I beat my fist on my head, "Oh! What are their names?!" I scrunch up my face, "OH! Ginta and Hakkaku! Do you know any of the people I mentioned?"

He's still staring at me, but so are the two others that came into the clearing while I was talking. After a brief pause, he clears his throat and tells me, "Yes, I know Kagome and all the others you mentioned. I am Kouga, your neechan's friend. Yeah, I'll help you kid. I didn't know she had a brother, though. Do you have any proof that you are who you say you are?" He asks with suspicion. I stare at him shocked, "How do I know you didn't just eavesdrop? How do I know you aren't Naraku's minion who was told this information just to get to me?"

"Oh, oh! Naraku, he's that big scary half spider dude 'Gome is trying to stop, right?" He nods tightly. "Oh, I can see the problem; I guess... Um..." I search my pockets and find a picture of us. "Here! A picture of me and nee-chan!" I pass it to him. He looks at it closely before he nods.

"Alright, I'll help you find her. What's your name anyway, kid?"

"Oh! Sorry! Higurashi Souta, nice to meet you Kouga." I grin at him widely. He gestures for me to follow, so I do.

"Tell me how exactly you got lost, Souta."

"Oh, well, I was just, just waiting for my sister when I... fell. When I... got up, I noticed whe- where I must be and started to try to go to the village my nee-chan told me about when I noticed I was being followed. I ran and didn't pay attention to direction. When it got dark, I climbed up a tree as high as I could. I did this every day, only stopping to drink water from the river because I was panicked. I'm actually really hungry, maybe nee-chan has some yummy food from home."

"Souta, I know about the well. I know you and Kagome are from the future, so there's no need to watch your words with me." He chuckles.

"O-oh. Well, how far is she?"

"I don't have her scent yet, so it may be a few days. I will take care of you, don't worry about it. I hope for you to be my brother one day, so of course I'll take care of you."

I look at him wide-eyed, "Really? I thought she was joking!" I run around him, plant myself in front of him, and glare up at him, trying to be intimidating but shaking like a leaf, "If you hurt my nee-chan like Inutrasha, I will find a way to hurt you. Do you understand me?" He looks shocked and amused, so I angrily continue, "I may be small now, but one day I'll be big and strong like my nee-chan! One day, I'll be able to protect her, like she's always protected me, so-so you better watch yourself, mister!" He looks like he's contemplating me as I stand there trying to minimize my shaking and keep my glare.

He then sighs and crouches to my height, "Souta, I never, ever plan to hurt your nee-chan. I love her, kid. If she ever does decide she likes me too, she'll be treated like a warrior queen, alright?" I lose all my gusto and breathe a sigh of relief. "Souta," He smiles at me, "that took a lot of guts, standing up to me like that. I gotta say, I'm impressed. No matter what happens with Kagome and I, can I consider you my Otouto?"

I'm stunned into silence for a moment before I leap onto him, giving him a hug. "I'd love to have a big brother like you!" He hugs me back without hesitation.

"Welcome to the pack, brother!" Ginta and Hakkaku call as one.

I sniff into Kouga's neck rubbing my tear stained cheek on his shoulder. I whisper, "Will you protect my nee-chan?" I can feel Kouga nod as he rubs my hair. I pull back and smile at him. "I've always liked you more than Inutrasha from what 'Gome's told me about you. I think I can stop worrying about her while she's here. You watch after her, don't you?" He nods again, smiling softly. "Good, let's go find her!"

"Actually, there's a spring nearby; I was going to ask if you wanted a bath. I know Kagome loves them, so I figured you may be the same. I have some soap for you to use if you want? I will hunt while Ginta and Hakkaku watch over you." I nod and grin excitedly, I love baths. The next morning, we continue trekking through the woods at a pace I can keep up with. In the evening, Kouga stops near a water source, so I can bathe. We do this for a couple days talking about random things throughout the days; we play games together too. After the first night, before my bath, Kouga also starts to train me in hand-to-hand combat. After four days, he stops in the middle of the day and says, "Get on my back Souta and hold on tightly! I can smell her!" I clamber on his back, and we're off in a whirlwind, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku in the dust. After a few hours, I fall asleep on his back. I'm woken sometime in the night when he stops suddenly and says, "Hey Kagome, I've brought you someone."

I'm still shaking off sleep when I hear her say, "Hey Kouga, oh who-"

I am clambering off his back and into her while crying out and interrupting her, "Nee-chan!" We both topple into the dirt. I cry into her chest where she's holding me tightly; I can feel her tears in my hair.

After a few moments, she pulls back and begins to check me over, running her hands all over searching for injury, not bothering to get off the ground as I sit in her lap wrapped around her and her legs are wrapped around me too, keeping me as close as possible, "Souta, baby, are you hurt? Are you hungry? How'd you get here? Why aren't you at home? How'd you find Kouga? Oh, I'm so glad to see you my Otouto!" She then straightens my hair, putting it back in place.

I notice she has tears on her face still and wipe them away, "I'm okay, nee-chan! I ran into Kouga, and he made sure to keep me safe! He's really nice, 'Gome!" She nods a little shakily as she pulls me back in for another hug, her chin on my head this time.

I can only guess she's looking up at Kouga when she says, "Thank you, thank you so much for helping my baby brother. I'll- I'll never forget this, Kouga." I can tell she smiles at him.

"No problem, Kagome. Your family is my family after all." She laughs at this. I can feel her pulling back again and pull back too. She smiles at me before planting a kiss on my forehead with her eyes closed. I close my eyes too.

"I'm glad you're okay, Souta."

"I'm glad I found you!" She laughs softly and unhooks my legs from behind her; I take the hint and get up. I reach a hand to her and help her up too.

"Thanks." She smiles at me then walks over to Kouga and gives his stunned figure a hug. He slowly wraps his arms around her too. "Seriously, thank you, Kouga." She pulls back but stays in his arms with hers around his neck, smiling at him. She leans up on her tiptoes and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek, both of them blush heavily. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you." She whispers. He gives her a quick peck on the forehead.

"No need to repay." He gives a small grin back to her, still blushing. She nods and steps away after a moment of lingering eye contact.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Before I forget, DO NOT OWN (sadly). Also, sorry if I misspell some of the more Japanese words- I'm kind of just guessing based on what I've seen in other writers' works; thank you for your patience! If I do misspell something like that, please let me know in a review! :) **

**This is so exciting! It's only the second chapter, and there are already kind reviewers! I didn't think I'd want to write today, but then I saw the nice reviews and got inspired again! Thank you guys! :) I appreciate it whether you just read or if you review! :) Y'all are great! **

Brother Trouble

_Chapter 2: Kagome POV_

When Souta crashed into me, I was so stunned for awhile that it was like I had tunnel vision, and the only ones I could see or hear were Souta and Kouga. I will never be able to repay Kouga for keeping my brother safe. After I finally pull away, I finally actually listen to the rest of my group who are spluttering in the background.

I turn and see that Miroku is holding Inuyasha back; he probably tried to interrupt. I smile at them, and Sango smiles back. "So, this is your little brother?"

"Yeah, no idea how he got here, but yeah, he's my little brother." I feel Souta take my hand again and hide behind my legs once he notices my other friends. I put my hand on his head while I'm talking and ruffle his hair. "Hey, Souta, this is my friend, Sango. I told you about her, remember?" I feel him nod against me. "Come on out, no one's going to hurt you."

"In-Inuyasha looks pretty mad, 'Gome." He says shakily.

"I will s-i-t him until he's blue in the face if he tries to hurt you, my Otouto." He giggles and comes to stand next to me but refusing to let go of my hand.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouts at us, glaring. He stops struggling against Miroku. "Why's Souta here?"

"I-I'm here because I kind of fell in the well when I was seeing if Kagome was there. I tripped.."

"Humph. We don't have time to take care of another little runt. We've already got Shippo!"

I glare at him and am about to speak when Kouga speaks up instead, "He's Kagome's little brother; you'd think you'd be more respectful to her than this. You really are an idiot." I ignore Inuyasha's outraged cries while Kouga turns to me, "If you'd like, I'll stay with you and your group until your able to take him home. Or, if you'd prefer, I can take him to the well for you. Or, I can take him to the caves until you are able to take him home. Whatever you choose, Kagome, I'll do it." He takes my hands in his.

"Err- thanks Kouga, I think I'd like to be the one to take him home, but I don't want him to be here without me for longer than necessary. I think I'd like to have the extra help protecting him, so thank you, I'd love it if you would stay with me to help."

"Yay! I like Kouga, nee-chan!" He runs forward and hugs Kouga, his face buried in his side. He's so small; it pains me that he's here in this dangerous world. I'm really glad that Kouga's here to help. Wait, I am? Huh, I guess I trust Kouga more than I thought I did. Not the time, Kagome!

"No way! No way are we keeping the runt and the wolves with us!"

"SIT, yes, they are going to stay with us until we take my Otouto home where he's safe." I glare heatedly at Inuyasha. I can see he's going to argue as he lifts his face out of the dirt. "Sit, do you really want to argue with me? They're all staying, and that's final."

Inuyasha decides to not fight with me for now, and once the spell wears off, he jumps up in a tree grumpily and is probably pouting. Once we finish setting up camp, Kouga comes up to me with a nervous Souta next to him. Kouga speaks up, "I'd like to continue his training." I snap my full attention to them. "I've been giving him basic fighting training every evening before his bath," at my angry look, he raises his hands, "He's a young boy; he needs to learn to protect himself. What if he falls here again and doesn't manage to be faster than whatever was chasing him next time? He could use every advantage we can give him." I shrink back and nod jerkily before pulling Souta to me in a firm embrace before letting go and looking him in the eye.

"You be alright, and make sure to stop if it's too much, okay? Promise me, Souta."

He looks relieved and is smiling when he says, "Of course! I promise 'Gome, Kouga knows to not push me too hard. He's a good trainer; I think I'm a little better already!" He grins at me.

"Alright, kiddo, but know that if I come home sometime and Mama tells me that you've started fights at school, I will get after you. Understand me?" He deflates a little but nods anyway. I chuckle and ruffle his hair again. "Have fun and be safe."

He looks back up in surprise, "You mean you're not going to come with to watch?"

"No, I trust Kouga to keep you safe." I pause, "Unless... do you want me to watch?"

"No! I'm fine! I-I just thought you'd demand to come, 'Gome."

"Nah, like I said," this time I make eye contact with Kouga from my position of sitting on my log, "I know Kouga will keep you safe. I trust him completely." Kouga breaks eye contact with a flush on his face. I can only guess how much that must mean to him considering how important family is to the both of us. Souta grins, kisses my cheek, takes Kouga's hand, and takes off into the woods with Kouga in tow.

I make a stew from some meat that Ginta had brought to the campsite and set out bowls for everyone. I set Kouga and Souta's to the side for when they get back and go clean the rest of the bowls while they train. By the time I get back from cleaning and drying everything, they are entering camp again. Souta looks exhilarated but exhausted. I pass them both a bowl, and they eat it gratefully. "Hey Sango, want to join me for a bath?"

"Yeah, let's go!" We share a grin as I take my smaller toiletry bag to the springs with us. "So... You're being oddly tolerant of Kouga now. Want to explain?" She asks as we sink into the hot, steamy water.

"Hmmm... Well, he took care of my brother when he didn't have to, even brought him to me! He's doing so much for us that I'm thinking that maybe..." I sink into the water so only my nose and eyes are above the water.

"Maybe... what? Maybe what?" She grins.

"Maybe... Kouga isn't faking liking me? Why would he do that otherwise?"

"Well, it would certainly seem that he more than likes you." She wriggles her eyebrows at me. I splash water at her laughing.

"Sango! You're taking too much from Miroku!"

She gasps mockingly loud and puts a hand to her mouth, "Why I never!" She manages before she starts cracking up. We both giggle for awhile. "But, seriously though, it's pretty obvious he likes you as more than a friend and has for awhile now."

I think about this for a moment, and Sango gives me the space to think as she washes her long hair. "I think that I've noticed him for awhile. I think I've known for awhile that he's for real, but it never really hit me until now. I think... given time, I could like him back. I've decided to give him a chance;" I huff and roll my eyes, "it's not like Inuyasha is ever getting over Kikyo anyway. What could it hurt?" Sango just grins at me. I blush at her knowing look before washing my own hair. We talk for awhile before getting out and letting Souta have his bath. We travel by day, and after the first day where Inuyasha refuses to be of any help, I give Kouga the reigns since I know he'll lead us back in a way that'll take us by hot springs. Every evening has pretty much the same routine. After over a week of travel, I recognize our surroundings and realize we're close. I step up next to Kouga, "Hey, so, can we go to the village first? That way I can ask Lady Kaede if she needs anything from my home before we go."

He looks at me, "No problem at all. We'll be there this evening."

"Thanks, Kouga." I smile before I continue slightly more hesitantly. "I think we should stay a team."

He quickly looks at me, "What?"

"Er- I think we should stay a team." I blush and look away. "We make a good team."

"Yo-you want me to stay around even after your brother is completely safe?" He looks bewildered but pleased.

I tug at the end of my skirt nervously while trying to fight off a harsh blush, "Yeah, if that's alright with you?" I look back up at him. He stops and pulls me into his arms.

Inuyasha screams from where he's belligerently trailing in the back, "What are you doing you flea bag?!" We ignore him.

"I'd love to stay a... team with you." It's a wonder that he hasn't claimed me as property since he's been back. I wonder why?

"G-great!" I stutter pulling away. I decide to move back to walk next to my brother listening to him chatter about anything and everything while I think. Kouga's really been so considerate; I wonder what's changed. I've got to say, I haven't regretted giving him a kind of chance. I think I'm going to ask him to join me to my home as I take Souta back. I hope the well will let him through; I want Mama to meet him. I wonder how he'll react when I ask? I look at him again and see that his gait is even more confident than it has been and have to stifle a giggle. Did I really give him that much of a male ego boost? I decide to sit next to him when we stop for lunch, and we talk softly and share smiles. He looks so content to just be with me, and he's no longer as pushy as he was. I really need to ask what made the change happen. When we start our trek again, I take hold of his hand and keep our conversation going, completely ignoring his stutter of surprise. After awhile, I look at him again and see that he's just smiling at me softly while I speak. He courteously ignores my stutter too. His smile broadens to be mischievous as he moves our hands to make our fingers interlock instead of just like a handshake. I grin back at him, and we each ignore the other's blush without missing a beat. When we come to village, I talk to Kaede and find out what she needs without letting go of his hand. I gather my bag and Souta with my free hand. I can tell he's confused, but I'm nervous to ask. He just goes along with me for now. We bid farewell to our friends, and when we get to the well, I feel him start to let go of my hand and squeeze his in response. He squeezes back confused. I sigh, turn to him with my eyes closed, and say, "Won't you come home with me?" He freezes, and I slowly, gingerly open my eyes to see his response.


End file.
